Social networking is an important aspect of today's digital world. Social networking websites, such as the MySpace® and Facebook® social networking websites, are experiencing great success. Another area that is experiencing great success is the distribution and sharing of media content such as videos. As such, there is a desire to leverage the success of such media distribution and sharing services to provide an enhanced social networking experience.